


In Your Debt

by The_Head_In_Charge



Series: True Crime stories [1]
Category: True Crime (Luxoflux Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Head_In_Charge/pseuds/The_Head_In_Charge
Summary: Marcus receives a letter from an unlikely source to thank him for what he did.





	In Your Debt

_Four months after the major case was solved, Marcus Reed had now been promoted to detective in the Street Crimes Unit for the NYPD. Things have been looking up for Marcus. One day, he had received something that he did not expect._

One morning, Marcus arrived at the precinct. Crime had been low ever since Marcus had taken down a lot of crime rings, as well as solved some major cases. He had gone over to the window where he receives his pay usually, along with some mail.

The guy at the window called for his attention, "Hey, Reed, I got something here for you."

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"It looks likes like it could be a letter from someone," said the guy at the window. "I don't know."

"Who is it from? The last thing I need is some threat from anybody," Marcus said. "I already made a lot of enemies. I don't need anymore."

"It said it was from someone named Vivian Shen," the guy said. "Do you know her?"

"Wait, Vivian? I know her, but this is a shock," Marcus was shocked to hear about this.

_What the hell could she want from me? I got her stepbrother locked up. There is no way she would want revenge on me. Not after what her brother put her through._

Marcus put out his hand with it open.

"Look, give it here, I am curious to read what it says," Marcus said, as he was given the envelope.

Marcus went straight for his desk and opened the envelope, still shocked about all of this. He unfolded the paper and started to read it.

_Dear Officer Marcus Reed,_

_This is Vivian Shen. Remember me? You put my stepbrother, Leeland, behind bars, and you also saved me from those goths. Hear me out, I am not angry with you. In fact, I want to thank you for saving my life those times. I am no longer in New York anymore. I moved all the way to the west coast to live with some relatives down here. They're from my father's side, and no, they're not involved in any criminal activity, so I shouldn't have to worry. I needed a fresh new start away from crazy people and criminals. Though there is no guarantee that any bad people will not want to find me, but I shall see. I am too young for all of this to be happening to me, even though I was brought up because my father was a criminal. I don't know if I will ever find my way back to NYC, but if I do, I would hope that we meet up or something. Or maybe if you find your way where I am, that would be good, too. I owe you so much for everything._

_I also wanted to send you a picture of me. I no longer look or dress like a goth, so I want you to recognize me in case we were to ever see each other again. I am also going to start school. I need to better myself in a lot of different ways. Again, thank you for everything._

_P.S. Here is my phone number if you ever want to call me._

_(718) 555-3296_

_Sincerely,_

_Vivian Shen_

Marcus smirked a bit after having read the letter. It was quite a surprise to hear from the one person who was the one person whom he didn't arrest when he went against the Shadow Tong. He looked at Vivian's picture and she looked a lot more conservative than before.

_She deserves a lot better than to be out here. I am sure that some of her brother's other guys will want to find her. The girl is only 21. She needed to be away from all this._

Suddenly, someone came by Marcus's desk.

"Marcus," said a woman's voice.

Now back to reality, Marcus looked up and saw Lieutenant Dixon standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Dixon," Marcus said.

"Marcus, I read about a new threat that has been going down lately," Dixon said. "I may need for you and a partner to look at it."

"Got it," Marcus said with his eyes elsewhere.

Marcus's eyes shifted to his desk a bit, and Dixon, while she stood there, gave him a look of concern.

"Is everything okay, Marcus? You seem lost right now," Dixon said.

"I'm fine, I just have my mind somewhere else right now," Marcus said. "Anyway, I am on it. Give me some intel on this."

"Right," Dixon said.

Marcus was now about to go investigate, but not before having put the photo and the letter in his pocket.


End file.
